So You're Back
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Blaine Anderson moves back to Dalton after cheating on Kurt. He becomes Sebastians new roommate. Sebastian and Blaine restart their friendship and Blaine is welcomed back into the Warblers and Dalton. But do they feel something more than just friends? 1st person Sebastian. Starts between The Break Up and Dynamic Duets. SEBLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

**So You're Back**

If you told me at the start of my senior year that Blaine Anderson would come back to Dalton. I would have laughed at you. If you then told me that part of the reason he came back was for me and we would get together by the end of the year. I would have thought you were mad and never speak to you ever again. But I would have been wrong. Both of those things did happen and Blaine became my boyfriend.

I'd had a fairly good day the main lowest point of the day was Biology. Not because it is a weak point for me but because the teacher is a complete imbecile. Seriously why do people who are rubbish at communication, have no people skills and can't hold your attention for more than a minute decide to go into teaching? Practically every school has at least one teacher that fits with that no matter how good it's reputation is. I reckon just reading this you've come up with at least one example. Warbler practice wasn't on that day so I was able to go and return to my dorm around half three like everyone else for a change. As I left the English block and started to walk over to my dorm block I could hear a familiar voice behind me say something. "It's so crazy. I'm walking down the corridor, checking out this guy. And all of a sudden I was like wait a second… I know that hair." I turned around and thoughts were confirmed it was Blaine Anderson. At Dalton. As you might imagine I was surprised to see him here. "It's good to see you again Sebastian."

"Blaine!" I then noticed what he was wearing. It wasn't one of his usual shirts and sweater vests, there were no tight pants or bright colours. He wasn't even wearing a bow tie! He was wearing a Dalton uniform. He looked even better in the blazer than I had imagined. "I'm guessing by your uniform that you're nor just here to spy on the Warblers. Unless I'm dreaming again."

"You noticed that did you? Hang on you've had dreams about me in the Dalton uniform?" said Blaine after he'd just processed what I'd said. I shrugged in response non-comitantly. "But yeah you are right I am returning to Dalton at long last."

"Why did you decide to leave that little public school of yours?"

"How long do you have? I can either give you the long version or a short one." replied Blaine. It was clear something had gone down there.

"Things really got that bad?"

"Yeah. I didn't belong at McKinley any more. I only went to be with Kurt and after what happened." Blaine paused for a moment it wasn't very long but he just paused. "They still called me Blaine Warbler, despite the fact I'd won Nationals with them. Everyone there had been ignoring me for the past month or so. And I broke down in the middle of an audition. And it was for the lead role but nobody came to comfort me. They knew I didn't belong there and I've realised I didn't belong there. I'm a Dalton boy." I'd never seen Blaine be either this honest or this angry around me ever before. It was actually kind of hot but I knew he really meant what he was saying he wanted to be back here at Dalton.

"So you've returned to Dalton." I couldn't hide my smile saying that. All the times I'd tried to get him back and he'd refused and now Blaine Anderson was in Dalton.

"I want to finish my senior year at a school that I'm at home in where people accept and support me. I want to rejoin the Warblers and I want to spend more time with you."

I tried to hide the fact that what he had just said was making me really madly happy instead focusing on something more practical. "So what are you doing in the corridor? Lessons have finished for the day and we don't have Warbler practice today."

"I was looking for someone I knew to take me my new dorm."

"What number are you in?" I asked hoping that it was near mine.

"256" That was my number. I'm in room 256. The rumours were right I was going to be sharing with the new transfer student. But that new student was Blaine Anderson. I was going to be sharing with Blaine Anderson! I wondered if the other Warblers had known about this. Was that why they had kept talking about it? Was it some sort of way of saying thanks for something? Had one of them told Blaine where I would be so he could bump into me in the corridor? Whether they knew or not that did nothing to disrupt just how happy I was that Blaine was back at Dalton.

I walked with Blaine to his car to get a few of his boxes out of the trunk of his car. We would have to make at least one more trip to get it all but it was a start. My room was on the second floor of the west wing so rather than taking the stairs we got in the lift. Students weren't supposed to use the lift during term time, it was only for moving in at the start of the school year or moving out at the end, but we went up in it anyway. When we reached what had just become our room I remembered that I hadn't left it in a very tidy state that morning and I hadn't put things away. Now having just read that you probably are assuming I had either a vibrator or pornography left out. Or possibly both. Well get your mind out of the gutter it was nothing like that. I just hadn't made my bed and my stuff took up the whole room. But that's what you get when you don't tell me I'm getting a new roommate. "Sorry it's not that tidy. If you want to wait a minute or two I can tidy things up a bit."

"No it's all right. It's fine. Besides now I've seen just how in control and organised the real Sebastian Smythe is." Blaine said with a teasing playful slap. "Come on put that box and let's go get the rest of them."

I was right it had taken more than one trip to the car to get all of Blaine's stuff but eventually we got it all up to our room. Whilst Blaine unpacked I tidied up my stuff. Putting all my clothes in one wardrobe instead of spread out across two, placing my books and DVDs onto the shelf in my half of the room and removing various bits of stationary and empty cans from the other desk. After around half an hour or so we had gotten the room sorted with Blaine having the half nearest the door and me taking the half nearest the en-suite bathroom. "I bet you missed the space and quality of the Dalton rooms when you were staying at your room in McKinley."

"We didn't have boarding rooms at McKinley." At first Blaine seemed to think I genuinely meant McKinley was a boarding school. Then he looked up and saw the smirk on my face. "You do know that not all schools are boarding? Some you go home at the end of the school day."

"No really? How was I suppose to know? Don't you remember I can't stand the stench of public schools. Why would I stay long enough to check out the rooms or lack of them?" throughout this whole little exchange Blaines face was lit up with a very sincere and powerful smile. He was genuinely happy yet something in his eyes seemed to say he hadn't been this happy for a while. "It's good seeing you smile." The final comment made Blaine blush slightly. "Your whole 'Bashful schoolboy' thing? Super hot."

"So will I have to reaudition for the Warblers?" asked Blaine changing the subject all of a sudden.

I'd gone over to Blaine's bed to just sit there and chat with him about things. "You probably will. I'll have to check with Hunter first but given your reputation here you'll walk it."

"Who's Hunter?" I then realised that Blaine hadn't seen the Warblers since Hunter had taken over.

"The new captain of the Warblers."

"But I thought you were captain of the Warblers?" Blaine looked quite confused so I filled him in.

"Yeah I was last year. We get a new captain each year but I've still got a solo at sectionals."

"I'd forgotten just how early the Warblers started rehearsals for performances."

"You probably won't get a main part for sectionals. Seeing as we've been rehearsing for weeks now and you've been with another show-choir."

"You do know New Directions haven't even started to think about songs yet." At first I thought Blaine was joking. I knew they had a habit of cutting it fine but Sectionals was two weeks away. I looked at Blaines face to see if there was any thing to say that he was joking. There wasn't.

"You're joking. Right? I mean Sectionals is two weeks away." I actually really couldn't believe him.

"No I'm really not. Finn once said they were best when they weren't rehearsed." I'd say I handle Blaine becoming my roommate pretty well. But this news about New Directions had me totally shocked and freaked out.

"How on earth did they ever win Nationals? What I said to you and Gay Face that time in the Lima Bean was right. If anyone could whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson." By this point Blaine seemed to be feeling very relaxed and open so I then plucked up the courage to ask him something personal about that had been bugging for a while. "Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Hummel?" You could tell I was asking Blaine seriously because I didn't come up an insulting name for his ex-boyfriend such as Old Betty White or Gay Face.

"I cheated on him with some random guy. I then went to New York to tell him and we split up. He refused to talk to me despite the fact I'd told him as soon as I could and went to New York to tell him. I mean Lima and New York aren't just a few miles away! But then he started spreading loads of shit about me. Most of my "friends" were stupid enough to believe it and started ignoring me and treating me like crap. It's ironic given how much they go on about acceptance that they can no longer accept one of their own after he makes a mistake. Sam saw how much it was affecting me and convinced me I should go back to Dalton because he knew I would be happier there. Now I can probably guess your next question is going to be something like why didn't you cheat on him with me." By the time he finished Blaine looked like he wanted to burst into tears. I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. I could feel from the way he relaxed into my arms no one had held him like this for a while. It had been too long.

When we resurfaced from the hug I decided to answer Blaine. "Actually it wasn't. I would never be a cheater. I may be many things but I don't break up relationships. And whilst I do love you it's more than just sex. I wouldn't want to do something like that and then ruin our friendship as a result I care about you Blaine and I would never want to put you into that position. However I know how it can happen just in a moment of anger you want to hurt them and so you cheat with someone. And then you end up regretting it and getting hurt yourself. You did it and it happened and everybody has a dark-side but that doesn't mean I can't still love you for who you are. You know I'm not perfect and I now you aren't perfect but we're human and we're worth it. And who you are is a wonderful person who inspires me to try my hardest to become a better person."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saying that. Sam was right I should come back to Dalton I am already happier here. Because, with the exception of Sam, that's the first time someone has heard what happened and not thought I'm total scum and will never want to speak to me again. And I think you've also given me an idea for my audition song."

"No need to thank me because I truly meant all of it. My opinion of you is still just as high as before. In fact I fail to see how anyone could think you're total scum. Now which one is Sam?"

"Blonde, geeky, does impressions, cares a lot about everyone, one of the most genuinely nice people you could ever hope to met." My face must have shown I didn't know who he was because then Blaine added "He's got quite a big mouth."

"Oh Trouty Mouth!" My sudden flash of realisation made Blaine laugh. "Come on Killer let's go get something to eat." I said as I got up from the bed and took Blaine's hand. As we walked out of the room I realised something. My chances with Blaine weren't over and a new part of my life was about to begin which I hadn't even remotely thought would ever realistically happen. We weren't over before we'd even begun, we still had a chance and we still accepted each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**So You're Back**

The following day was brilliant. Yes I had to go to lessons and everything as normal but I got to spend most of the day with Blaine! All the times I'd wanted that to happen and it had at last become a reality. And that sentence sounded really cheesy so I apologise to anyone who is reading this for that. Me and Blaine are around the same academic level so. He was a bit weaker then me in French, but that's to be expected given he hasn't lived in Paris, and I was weaker at Math. So aside from from French and Math we were in the same classes for everything. School just seemed better with Blaine. I never particularly had a problem with Dalton, I had problems at other schools anyway that's another story for another time, but no matter how much you like it school is still school and you'd rather be doing other things. Blaine even managed to convince me to not skip going to lunch. Just to clarify I usually eat something around the middle of the day but I don't have anything particularly big and I don't really see the point of having to eat whatever I do have with a large group of people. I'd much rather just have an apple and a drink quietly in the library plus that way I also get some time to do a bit of extra studying in.

The day passed quite fast and before me and Blaine knew it was time for Warbler practise. Blaine's big re-audition. I managed to convince a rather reluctant Blaine to wait outside so I could introduce him and he could come in at the perfect moment. I was the last to enter the Warbler common room, so no change there! Everyone was sat on the sofas around the room and as I entered turned to look at me. They were clearly knew I had some sort of plan. "Fellow Warblers we have a new singer who wants to audition for us today. I've already heard him and I personally think he's flawless."

I was setting it up as if we had a totally new student wanting to audition who had managed to impress me so that I could surprise everyone when I revealed it was actually Blaine Anderson. But Hunter ruined that plan for me in an instant. "You do know that we all know Blaine has transferred back to Dalton don't you?"

"What you all knew he was coming back?" I said then something occurred to me. "Hang on how you know I was even talking about Blaine?"

Both Nick and Jeff were quick to respond to my questions. "Yeah basically we've all know Blaine was coming back for a while now." Nick said.

Then Jeff added. "And you've got that look on you always have when you're thinking about Blaine."

"Plus really who else would you ever call flawless?" added Nick. Whilst they may be annoying at times and are never separated from each other Nick and Jeff did have a point.

"So you didn't tell me so I'd be surprised when I found out last night that he was going to be my new roommate." I speculated but the sentence sort of died in my mouth as I was saying it

"Sebastian how else did you think I knew where and when you would be leaving English?" said Blaine as he walked into the common room everyone cheered for him as he entered. I wasn't the only one really happy to have Blaine back at Dalton. He could evidentially hear everything that had been said. In hindsight the fact that he knew explained why he was reluctant to go ahead with my initial plan. But hindsight is a wonderful thing and the problem with it is you only know afterwards and not before when it would be more useful.

"Blaine we want you back on the Warblers anyway. So do you want to stick with the usual formalities of auditioning or do you just want to be to let straight back in?" asked Hunter direct and straight to the point as ever.

"Well I do have an audition song prepared and it would be a shame for it go to waste." Blaine said with a smile lightening up his face. Every time he smiled it just reminded me just how cute he is. Blaine was one of those people who when they smiled could instantly make you feel better.

"What is it?" asked Hunter

"Darkside by Kelly Clarkson."

The rest of the Warblers moved around Blaine and started to provide a vocal backing from him.

_"Uh-ooh  
Uh-oh oh, oh,  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Will you stay"_

I knew it would be difficult for Blaine to perform this because he was singing it about him. But only the slightest trace of nerves showed.

_"Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect"_

As always with any Warbler performance who choreography was perfect and our vocals were flawless. But I think we were even better than we usually were.

_"But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_  
_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am, yeah!"_

This was my first proper performance with Blaine and it was every bit as perfect as I had hoped it would be.

_"Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away _  
_Just tell me that you will stay _  
_Promise me you will stay"_

By this point everyone was up dancing even Hunter.

_"Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay"_

It's true what everyone said Blaine really does come alive when he's performing. It's the only time he seems totally sure of himself.

_"Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect"_

Blaine was now dancing on the furniture again. Just like old times.

_"But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away"_

"What did I tell you? Flawless." I said completely won over with Blaine and beaming away at him. If anyone didn't know of my feelings for Blaine then that single moment would have said everything they needed to know.

"Blaine I think we unanimously agree that you're back on the Warblers." said Hunter stepping forward but to be honest he really didn't need to say that.

As I'd predicted with Sectionals two weeks away Blaine wasn't allowed a solo but he was more than able to perform with us if he could get all the choreography down to perfection in time. Which I had no doubt that he could very easily. It looked very likely that he would get a solo at Regionals if we passed Sectionals. Let's be honest we were going to walk Sectionals. Later that night when we got back to our room after Warblers and stopping by the canteen to get some dinner I talked to Blaine about his amazing performance earlier in the evening. "So that was what you meant yesterday when you said I gave you an idea for an audition song."

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant. Darkside just seemed like the perfect number for me given how I've been feeling recently." said Blaine. I thought Blaine was finished but I was wrong he had a little extra to add. "Sebastian I really enjoyed performing with you just then."

"Well why don't we do another number together at some other point? Let's do a duet together after Sectionals which we could maybe use for Regionals."

* * *

**Darkside by Kelly Clarkson**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this so far it means a lot to me. And in particular thanks to everyone who has chosen to follow this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So You're Back**

We passed Sectionals with ease as everyone had expected us to. Even with fainting girl on New Directions we were clearly the superior show choir. But thanks to her New Directions got their second YouTube hit. Last time I looked Fainting Gangnam Girl had more hits than T-Rex Eating The Jew. But I mean seriously who thought that Gangnam Style was an ambitious choice that would perfect to show off the ability of the team? Oh yeah it was Frankenteen T-Rex seriously it's like they're trying to lose! And don't even get me started on their choreography. We'd been putting in even more effort and extra hours of practise than we usually did and it had most certainly paid off with possibly our best routine yet. After Sectionals came the Christmas break which was a welcome relief from all the hard work for everyone. It was relatively quiet and uneventful it was pretty much exactly what you'd expect it to be like. When we got back to Dalton after the break we were hit hard by a block of several exams. So as a result nothing particularly interesting happened for the first part of January. Anyway I'm now going to pick up the next part of the story of me and Blaine in late January.

Most of the seniors had stopped going home on weekends by this point and just spent the weekend at Dalton. I partly think it was because they wanted to make the most of being at Dalton but not having to wear the uniform whilst they still could. You see if you stay over the weekends you're allowed free range of pretty much the entire school and don't have to be in uniform the only downside is if you want to go out you need to be back by 10:30 at the very latest. I usually stayed at weekends but thanks to things getting busier I now had other people at the school with me. I was walking down the stairs heading to the computer lab to use the printer when I ran into Hunter coming up the staircase. I didn't literally run into him but you know what I mean regardless of that I noticed that he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey Sebastian. I've been looking for you." said Hunter as he walked up the stairs to where I was stood.

"Well I am flattered." I replied sarcastically "Any particular reason why?"

"I've just come from the Warbler common room and Blaine is waiting for you there." explained Hunter.

"Why can't he text me?" I asked him totally oblivious.

"Penny in the air. It's Blaine you know what he's like." Whilst that was a very vague statement from Hunter and could possibly be construed as Homophobic I knew both Blaine and Hunter well enough to know exactly what he meant. "I think he's got something planned."

"Like relationship something?" I said realising what Hunter meant.

"Penny drops."

"Do you think he actually like me that way or am I just moving way too fast? I mean we know what happened last time I moved too fast." I said that more to myself than Hunter but that didn't stop him from answering my question.

"Well you two spend a lot of time together and you both more or less constantly make heart eyes at each so I'd say it's a safe guess that he likes you in that way. And as for moving too fast you two have history so you already know each other so it isn't really that fast. But just incase it is too fast haven't you noticed that everyone has been moving the salt away from you during meals."

"Ha ha." When Hunter said that at first I thought he was joking but then thinking about everyone had been moving the salt away from me during meals. "You have actually done that haven't you?" Hunter just nodded. "Well thanks for telling me about Blaine and I'm fairly sure that there was a compliment hidden in there somewhere." I said and walked away from him.

I decided my printing could wait and head straight over to the common room. As Hunter had said Blaine was waiting in there. I could have just walked in but instead I just stood in the doorway watching him. I noticed how his hair was becoming more free. He'd stopped using as much gel. I can't really critise him too much for his hair product use as I use quite a bit for my wannabe Disney prince haircut. I known Santana originally referred to my hair as wannabe Disney price haircut as an insult after I Want You Back but I quite liked the phrase and so it stuck. Blaine still used hair gel on his curls, he is Blaine Anderson after all, but slowly more and more of his adorable curls were starting to become free.

Blaine turned around and saw I was waiting for him. "Hey Sebastian. Have you been there very long?"

"No not really." I said as I walked into the room and walked towards where Blaine was sat over by the window. "Hunter said you wanted to see me here because you had something planned."

"Hunter was right I do have something planned. Do you remember before sectionals you said we could do a duet together after Sectionals?" I nodded. "Well I've found a song that I think would be good duet for us."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This Kiss"

I thought for a moment then said "Can't say I've ever heard it before. I'm guessing Top 40?"

"I thought you wouldn't but if you have a look at the lyrics I think it's the perfect song for us. And just so you it never made it in to the Top 40 but the artist is very Top 40." As he said this Blaine handed me the sheet music which had our separate parts marked on it.

Blaine started the song. _"I went out last night_  
_I'm going out tonight again_  
_Anything to capture your attention"_

_"And he's a real sweet guy"_ I sang.

Blaine then sang _"And you know I got a boy_  
_Details we both forgot to mention"_

_"And you, I always know where you are_  
_And you always know where I am_  
_We're taking it way too far_  
_But I don't want it to end" _As I sang that part I realised that Blaine had unintentionally given me a line which perfectly reflected my feelings about our relationship.

_"This kiss is something I can't resist"_ Blaine sang. I noticed that he looked at my lips whilst singing that line.

_"Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable"_ We then both sang that part together. If you listened to us singing you probably wouldn't guess it was our first duet.

_"Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental"_ As we sang that part together Blaine and me hadn't broken eye contact once during the song.

_"And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss"_ I sang that made me think of how I spent so much time trying to get something from Blaine. Not necessarily just sex but a friendship, a relationship or even just a kiss.

_"You know you're just my type_  
_And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart_  
_Tempting my confession"_ Blaine was now being his usual self and moving to the furniture to dance on it.

_"And you're a real hot thing"_ As I sang that line it was obvious just how much this song reflected our relationship.

_"But you know I've got a boy somewhere_  
_So can you feel the tension?"_ Blaine was as always flawless in his performance.

_"And you, I'm dancing to where you are_  
_And your dancing to where I am_  
_We're taking it way too far_  
_But I don't want it to end" _During that part I danced closer to where Blaine was stood at the other side of the room.

_"This kiss is something I can't resist_  
_Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable_  
_Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental_  
_And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss"_ We sang together again. Our voice fitted perfectly together better than either of us had expected they would.

_"But if you ask me to_  
_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_  
_You're leaning closer and_  
_I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I"_ Whilst Blaine sang we made our way over to a nearby couch.

_"But if you ask me to_  
_I couldn't, I couldn't, I_  
_I shouldn't, I shouldn't_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss"_ As I sung my final solo verse the distance between kept decreasing as we got closer together.

_"This kiss is something I can't resist_  
_Your lips are undeniable_  
_This kiss is something I can't risk_  
_Your heart is unreliable_  
_Something so sentimental_  
_You make so detrimental_  
_And I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss_  
_I wish it didn't feel like this_  
_I don't wanna miss this kiss"_

As we sung the final verse together me and Blaine had gotten so close to each other that a kiss seemed like it would be inevitable. He looked up at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes lips parted ready to be kissed. I started to lean in to kiss him his kiss was something I couldn't resist any longer. We kissed and it was every bit as amazing as I had hopped it would be. Our tongues explored each others mouths and his taste was exactly what I'd expect it to be like. As my body rested above him I felt something vibrate.

"Erm Blaine?" I said as I backed out of the kiss.

"Oh shit sorry that's my phone I've got a call." Blaine said as he put his hand in his pocket to pull out his phone. He then looked up from his phone and said "Oh and sorry for saying shit."

"Blaine you are no longer 8 years old you don't still have to apologise for swearing." Whilst might tease Blaine about how he always apologises after he swears I actually find it completely adorable. "Anyway who is it?"

"I don't know it's an unidentified number." Blaine said. He pressed the accept button on the phone and answered the unknown call. "Hello?"

"Hello again Blaine." Blaines face fell as the person spoke I knew at one it wasn't good news. I couldn't hear who this was or what he was saying at the time but Blaine filled me on what was said straight after he hung up.

"Kurt what do you want." Blaine said coldly. Any warmth he had ever felt for Kurt-Gay-Face-Old-Betty-White-Puerto-Rican-Pride-Hummel had been extinguished a long time ago and was very evident in his voice. I don't know who I was expecting the unidentified number to belong to but whoever I was expecting it to be it certainly wasn't Kurt-Gay-Face-Old-Betty-White-Puerto-Rican-Pride-Hummel.

"I want you Blaine. I was stupid to let you go. Met me tomorrow at 2:00pm in the parking lot where the Meerkat nearly blinded you." He then hung up and Blaine was sat in a state of shock.

* * *

**This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepson**

**Yay they kissed at last! But Kurt is back... ****Just one chapter left where it'll all come together. Who will Blaine chose Sebastian or Kurt?**

**Also I have a Seblaine Valentines Day one-shot that I'll be uploading on Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So You're Back**

The following day come around way too quickly for either of our liking we didn't particularly feel like picking up where we left off in the common room. Neither me or Blaine were expecting to be bothered by Hummel ever again after everything that had gone on at McKinley. From the message it seemed like he didn't know how bad things got at McKinley and that Blaine was now at Dalton. It also seemed like he was expecting Blaine just to come running back into his open arms. Well that was a big mistake I'm don't ever go down without a fight. Blaine being Blaine and always assuming the best of people wanted to go to the parking lot alone but I wasn't having any of that. Hunter decided he wanted to come with us incase anything went down and we needed back. It was obvious to let Hunter go as he would be the best in a fight and also had the biggest, and comfiest, car out of all of us which would make the journey over better. Nick wanted to go with us as well to help support Blaine and as you would expect because Nick was going Jeff wanted to come with us as well. So in the end Hummels invitation to met Blaine and reconcile alone was also accepted by me, Hunter, Nick and Jeff. We decided it would be a good idea if we all wore our Dalton uniforms. That way it would show that we were with Blaine but it would also be clear that Blaine had moved on since he last saw Hummel.

The journey to the parking lot was more tense than any of us would have liked it to be. Even Jeff trying to engage Blaine in geeky conversation couldn't help lighten things! And they were talking about some obscure show about a Vampire, Werewolf and Ghost that I know for a fact Blaine loves. Things weren't helped by the fact that Hunter was _certain_ he knew a quicker way to get there but Hunters_ quicker_ way ended up with us going the long way round the majority of Lima. Eventually we managed to the parking lot but we were a quarter of an hour late. A quarter of an hour late might not seem too bad but I should mention we set of from Dalton ten minutes earlier then we needed to so we could get to the parking lot first. Why were we so egar to get to the parking lot first? So we could get an idea of what kind of crap Hummel was planning on pulling and have an element of surprise with our numbers when he showed up. Hunter came up with the idea. In future we decided id Hunter comes up with a similar plan someone needs to check the practical elements of it before hand. Hunters tactical mind was keen to preserve the element of surprise. So given that Hummel was only expecting Blaine to come Hunter decided that the rest of us should wait in the car and come out if Blaine needed back up or things looked like they'd turn violent. But I wanted to go with Blaine and Hunter has learnt the hard way that I never go down without a fight. So me and Blaine went out to met Hummel.

Kurt-Gay-Face-Old-Betty-White-Puerto-Rican-Pride-Hummel stood in the parking lot alone. Looked like we didn't need the guys to come with us after all. But it we were still thankful they did come. Hummel was wearing his usual stupid type of outfit it was like he wanted me to mercilessly insult him. I was trying my hardest not to start the insults yet. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. I see things have changed. Why didn't you let me know you'd gone back to Dalton?"

"After all the shit you spread about me at McKinley did you really think I'd stay there any longer?" Before hand I was worried Blaine might lose his wit and nerves in the situation and end up becoming undone but it was clear after that exchange that my worries were unfounded. "You were the reason I went there with you graduated and us no longer an item it was inevitable that I'd move back."

"Regardless of where Blaine now goes to school why is it any business of yours. You split up with him so he could be going to Dalton or the little public school of yours or even the moon it wouldn't be your problem anymore." I know this was supposed to be between Blaine and Kurt but I couldn't resist giving my opinion. Plus we'd only just started talking to him and already I was annoyed with him.

Hummel was so focussed on Blaine that he didn't immediately notice I was with Blaine or maybe in his head he was being wishfully ignorant. "Oh look you've brought the Meerkat with you for surport." I'm not really a violent man but he was seriously pushing me into doing something that I'd regret.

With any luck this was going to be the last time I would have the misfortune of having to meet and talk to Kurt-Gay-Face-Old-Betty-White-Puerto-Rican-Pride-Hummel so I wanted to ask him something that I'd wondered for a while. "Kurt why do you call me Meerkat? You say it as an insult yet have you ever seen a Meerkat. They are adorable so calling me a Meerkat is a compliment not an insult." The look on his face showed it didn't realise that Meerkats were cute or he didn't think I'd ever seen one. He was wrong on both accounts.

This was Blaines problem and he wasn't just going to stand by as me and Hummel verbally scrapped. Blaine was the cause of this and he still had more to say to Kurt. "Last time we met you didn't even want to speak to me. Then you just ring me up saying you want me and you were stupid to let me go. Why?"

"I thought I'd be ok with out you. I thought I could move on. I thought I could be with someone else." He stopped before he said the next bit. Hummel was trying to plead with Blaine to get back together and it wasn't working. He stopped because the next would ruin his approach but to me it was obvious what was coming next.

"But whoever he was he split up with you." I said knowing that I was right. Any doubts I may have had at my prediction was thrown away when his face confirmed my thoughts.

"What? How did you know Sebastian?" He looked shocked that I had ruined his moment of pleading.

"Oh come on that was easy to work out. It's written all over your body language and besides that it's really obvious." To be honest I'm not really that good at reading body language but the bluffing seemed to work in my favour.

"So you think that because it didn't work out for you if you just snap your fingers I'd come running back. Do you really think that little of me?" Blaine said he seemed to be hurt by the realisation. Or maybe it wasn't the realisation that was hurting him. Maybe it was the confirmation of what he had long suspected that hurt. Any chance Kurt might of had of restarting a relationship with Blaine looked to be rapidly disappearing for him.

"Tell me how you feel in song Blaine I know you prefer doing that." From the look on his little Gay-Face it was clear he was expecting a love song. I wanted to go and punch his face. He seemed to be totally oblivious to what Blaine was saying. Or maybe he was just clinging on tightly to some sort of stupid feeble hope that hadn't died yet. But actually is that a bad thing to cling onto hope? Maybe not normally. But if the clinging on starts to hurt someone else then it's time to let go.

Blaine opened his mouth to sing, flawless as ever, it was clear from the look on Hummel face what came out was not what he was not the declaration of undying love and forgiveness he was expecting. In stead the message of the song was definitely the one that I had been hoping to hear.

"_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong,_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along,_

_And so you're back from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,_

_I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key,_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now 'Cause you're not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with good bye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive,_"

"I could continue with the song but I think just from that bit my message is clear. Kurt I am strong, talented and popular. I have many friends of my own and I don't want or need you anymore. I don't want all your drama and your control freakish ways. I'm not the weak, needy, dependant loser you seem to think I am." This was what Blaine had been feeling for months and it was now all coming out into the open. Throughout Blaine's performance Kurt was looking close to breaking down put at this point as Blaine said it how it was he finally cracked. He turned around and ran off. I wish someone had been able to record it because the look on his face was priceless. As Kurt ran away Blaine shouted something at his retreating form. It was something that I don't think I would ever have expected Blaine to say to Hummel. But things had changed since we went to the Lima Bean after Uptown Girl. People change. "Just so you know Kurt the sex with Eli was way better then anything we ever had!"

"Blaine Anderson did you really just say that?" I was genuinely surprised that Blaine Anderson would ever say something like that but he had. But as I said things change and people change. Blaine was still the wonderful and attractive man I had originally fell in love with however he had now become a more grown up man. He could now stand up on his own.

"I believe I did Sebastian Smythe." He replied looking up at me and smiling. He then playfully added "You've corrupted me!"

"Yeah but you love it." I had my arm round him now. Not attempting to hug him but just for comfort. Whilst he might be joking I knew that what had just happened would undoubtedly affect Blaine more than he was letting on. "You know you did the right thing."

"Did I really?" He was unsure, and anxious even, if he did the right thing just then with Hummel. It was tearing him up. When he was like this he needed people who liked and supported him which was why he became so bad at McKinley with everyone treating him like scum. Thank god Sam had sent him back to us at Dalton.

"Yes you did. You wanted to move on for a while but you never got the proper closure with Kurt that you wanted. So because of that you couldn't move on." I'd learnt what Blaine was like. I knew that his problem was he cared too much and that could hurt. But sometimes being selfish isn't a bad thing and Blaine needed to realise that. You can't help everyone else if your damaged yourself. With my arm around him I steered him back in the direction of the car.

"I'm glad he's finally gone and I can close that chapter of my life. But..." Blaine hesitated for a moment. There was something more to add but it seemed to get stuck with in him. I wasn't sure what it was but I decided to reassure him of my motives in the whole situation. After all Blaine knew I had feelings for him. So it could easily seem like I was trying to manipulate him for my own nefarious ends.

"You know I am saying this to be supportive as a friend. I'm not just trying to get into your pants." It was the truth. Since Blaine had come to Dalton, no actually since I met him, I just wanted to be the friend he so obviously needed. Yes I was attracted to him but I mean come on he is sex on a stick. But it was never just about sex I wanted to support him, protect him and be in a proper stable relationship with him.

"But what if I don't want you to be supportive as a friend." Blaine saying that hurt. It really hurt. Had I just imagined our friendship? In that moment it certainly seemed like it was very possible. I guess my feelings and thoughts showed on my face as he added to his previous sentence. "Maybe I actually wouldn't mind you trying to get into my pants." I don't think anyone has been able to chance my mood so effectively and quickly ever before.

"I really love you Blaine."

"And I really love you Sebastian."

What we hadn't realised was whilst me and Blaine were having a moment. We had walked closer to the car and Hunter had wounded down the window of the car. We later found out that he'd been listening in on everything that we'd said. Hunter then decided that this was the perfect moment to share his thoughts about us with us. "Does this mean you two are finally getting together?"

"I want to but what do you say Killer? I want to try a proper relationship with us but do you?" Despite the fact Blaine had said he wouldn't mind me getting into his pants I was still nervous about what his response would be.

"I love you Sebastian. Properly actually love you. So yes I do want to give us a go and I do think that this will genuinely be a love that lasts." Once again that day my worries turned out to be totally unfounded. In hindsight I should probably stop worrying and thinking about things too much. But as always hindsight is a wonderful thing and at the time I didn't think that I maybe think too much.

"At last!" shouted Hunter as we got into our seats in the car. Jeff was now sitting in the front as he was best at directions and wanted to make sure Hunter managed to get us back to Dalton successfully. So me and Blaine sat next to each other in the back of the car.

Me and Blaine were together at last. Something I don't think I ever genuinely believed would happen but it has.

* * *

**I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor**

**This is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story. I hope you enjoyed my first proper multi chapter Seblaine fic. I'm going to do more Seblaine in the future but in the mean time I did a Valentines Day one-shot yesterday called Love In A Hopeless Place.**


End file.
